He's Gone
by Scarlet282
Summary: So this is my first BatCat Fanfic... Never done this before, so please be kind with your words. I watched clips of Gotham 5x7 Ace Chemicals. I wanted to write a small story on how Bruce felt after Jeremiah fell into the Poison Chemicals. This episode blew me away (only saw clips on YouTube) As England Don't Have Gotham Season 5 Yet... I know I'm sad too :( Patiently Waiting lol.


**So this is my first BatCat Fanfic... Never done this before, so please be kind with your words. **

**I watched clips of Gotham 5x7 Ace Chemicals. I wanted to write a small story on how Bruce felt after Jeremiah fell into the Poison Chemicals.**

**This episode blew me away (only saw clips on YouTube) As England Don't Have Gotham Season 5 Yet... I know I'm sad too :( Patiently Waiting lol. But in all seriousness, this episode was something else and probably by far the best one of Gotham.**

**I love Selina And Bruce's Relationship... How they always come back to one an other is something special.**

**Soooo here goes nothing. I really hope you BatCat Fans Enjoy This. It's only very small but we will see, I may add to it. Let me know if in the comments below. **

**Thank you :) **

**He's Gone **

Bruce was standing on the edge where Jeremiah had just fell into the Poison Chemicals...

Breathing heavily, his eyes staring into the chemicals. Finally he thought 'it's over'. After finding out Jeremiah was still alive and brainwashing Jim & Lee to thinking his Parents We're **Still Alive. **Bruce closed his eyes, the memory still haunts him, **A** **Flashback **to when a bullet went through his parents killing them, blood everywhere, his mum's pearls fall to the ground... Suddenly Bruce collapsed holding on to the railing of the building, still breathing heavily, tears filling his eyes... He couldn't take anymore. **The Wayne Manor **was gone, blown to pieces by **Jeremiah Valeska**. **His Home. Thomas and Martha Wayne's Home Gone. **He let the tears fall down his cheeks. **Gotham Was In Ruins. The Manor Was Gone. **He thought back to where he left **Alfred... **'Alfred' I need to find Alfred. He stood up and turned to leave.

Selina was walking to the wards **The Chemical Factory, **entering the building. She looked inside the building, she saw Bruce running down the railing stairs! '**Bruce' You OK? What happened! ** Selina walked towards Bruce. She could see in his eyes that. He Wasn't Okay. Bruce didn't say anything. He just looked blankly at Selina. She could see tears in his eyes. She lifted her hand touch his cheek softly. **'B... Bruce'. **She looked into Bruce's eyes... Bruce shook his head trying to brake contact. **'I Need To Find Alfred'. **Selina had both her hands on his cheeks pulling him back to stare at her. '**Bruce What Happened?! Where's Jeremiah! Did He Hurt You!? I Can't Believe He's Still Alive! I Thought I'd Killed Him... **Bruce Interrupted Selina looking back into her eyes. ' **He's Gone'! **Selina was still looking into his eyes '**Gone Are You Sure'! **Bruce could see the concern in her eyes. He knew how she felt and how he felt. **Nodding To Her 'Yes' **Selina Shaking Her Head '**I Need To See' Where Is He! **Breaking Contact With Bruce...

Bruce Grabs Hold Of Selina's Arm Drawing Her Back To Him. '**Selina' He's Gone'! **Selina Shook Her Head Again '**I Need To Make He's Dead Bruce'! **Trying To Break Though From Bruce's Grip. Looking To Where Jeremiah Was. Bruce Puts His Hand To Selina's Cheek, Trying To Bring Her Back. '**Selina' Listen To Me' He Fell Into The Chemicals ' I Doubt He' ll Be Alive'! **Selina Eventually Looking at Bruce. '**He Fell' **Bruce nodding yes. She let out a small breath. **'He's Gone' **She then understood that Bruce finally got Jeremiah. '**It's over' **Selina says with tears foaming in her eyes, a small tear drops down her cheek. Bruce notices with his hand still on her cheek, he wipes the tear away with his thumb! Bruce whispers 'he's over'. Selina still looking into his eyes they both knew what the other one was feeling inside. Relief. But upset with the recent events. Bruce learns in so does Selina, their foreheads both touching Bruce's hand still on her cheek the other resting on her waist, Selina's hands on Bruce's arms. Closing both their eyes. Neither of them wanting to move, Bruce could feel the warmth inside him. Inside his heart. He always felt this way whenever he was around Selina. Not breaking contact. Not wanting too. It was the first time they was actually this close to each other. They had shared kisses but they've never stood this close before. It felt nice. His Selina. His heart. He swore he could feel his heart beating faster than normal. He hope Selina never notices.

Selina never let's anyone get close to her, she never let's anyone come close to holding her or the way Bruce was holding her... She felt her heart skip a beat, she felt Bruce's hand still on her cheek small strokes. It felt nice. The other hand was on her waist little small strokes circling her waist... Woah... 'What's happening' Selina thought. Her and Bruce standing here in a warmth embrace. Close warmth embrace. She'd never been this close to Bruce before, not standing so close... This close. She never let's anyone do this before. Not like this. Not Bruce. But she was enjoying the closeness, the warmth of her heart, the warm feelings going through her body. Selina stroke Bruce's arms in a soothing way, "thinking" (**he had his big black coat on probably wouldn't feel it) **But she notices that he does...

Bruce notices Selina's small strokes on his arms, is this really happening... His Selina being affectionate. Selina never shows her feelings to anyone. But this felt special. Bruce smiled a-little opening his eyes slowly. Selina felt as Bruce notices her touch... "Omg he can feel me stroking his arms"... Selina opens her eyes to see Bruce's blue eyes looking into Selina's green eyes. She pulls away slowly... '**Alfred'! **Selina say's. Bruce looked Dumbfounded, seeing Selina move and not understanding. Maybe it was because of the close encounter they both shared. '**What' **Bruce says his hand still on her cheek and the other on her waist. Selina smirks a little and touches his cheek '**We Need To Find Alfred' **Bruce realising what's happening his eyes widened '**Omg Alfred' **Selina notices Bruce's shocked outcome and says '**It's okay, il go with to find Jeeves' **With Selina's nickname to Alfred, Bruce smirks a-little... '**Okay Thanks Selina'... 'No Worries, You Okay? **Bruce nods. He moves away from Selina, moving towards the door way. He notices she hadn't moved. He say's quiety **'Selina' U Ok? **Selina's trying to makes sense of it all after Bruce's warmth leaves her and notices Bruce Saying Something. **'What' I'm okay, let's go'. **She moves towards Bruce, but before leaving he reaches out to hold Selina's hand '**You Sure? **Selina notices the warmth creeping back, also notices Bruce holding on to her hand, she looks at their entwined fingers and smile, looks back at Bruce **' I am now' **He gives her a small smile. They walk out of the factory together hand in hand. Bruce smiles to himself even though it's been a long night he knew his Selina would always be by his side.

**Hope you all like my BatCat Fanfic. **

**I will hopefully write more as I really enjoyed writing this one. It would help if you could leave a comment down below to see what you all thought. **

**Hope you all like it :) hopefully till next time... **


End file.
